Lo que más deseo
by Verbo001
Summary: Por ambas partes de una estrella deben permanecer juntas y superar dificultades; y los peores problemas surgen antes del momento de decidir compartir una vida juntos.
1. parte 1

**Primera parte**

_**Link regresa al castillo**_

Hyrule es tan grande que se debe dedicarle mucho tiempo para poder contemplar cada maravilla oculta en esta tierra. Entre sus aguas azules, campos frescos, montañas imponentes y pueblos que se distinguen por la cultura de sus habitantes, yo cuidaba con cariño el recuerdo del cielo estrellado de Kokiri. Pasé muchos días admirando la bella imagen de ese cielo que servía de fondo a mis paseos con la persona que amaba. Éstos, junto con otros momentos que pasamos juntos, los llevo muy bien grabados en mi memoria, pues una serie de eventos que pusieron a Hyrule en peligro, nos separaron varias veces y por suficiente tiempo para preocuparse por que uno de los dos se viera atraído hacia alguien más.

Somos una pareja de jóvenes realmente muy reconocidos y ciertamente pretendidos por otros. Una vez escuché la frase de los labios de una de sus "amigas" en contra de nuestra relación: "Mereces alguien mejor, con esa fama que tiene no debes confiar en alguien así, te será infiel". Esto me disgustó mucho, no era coincidencia que nuestros caminos se cruzaran sólo para relacionarnos como "La Princesa y el Héroe del Tiempo", no, vi en sus ojos que yo le atraía desde que me miró. No era una relación convencional; era un enamoramiento, éramos niños pero ahora no lo somos y sentimos algo real y hermoso. Y ninguna situación poco favorable, hecho o persona, por cuan tanto aprecie, me haría pensar siquiera en un momento de mi vida lejos de a quien yo considero mi alma gemela. Nadie…

Siempre esperaría…

–Mi Lady –se acercó un guardia a avisarme.

–¿Sí?

–Ha llegado la noticia de que Link acabó con su reciente misión y que arribará a la ciudadela esta tarde.

–Gracias, puedes retirarte.

_**Mi mundo ha quedado vacío.**_

Ya estaba lista para recibir a Link, vestía mi vestido color rosa, había peinado mi cabello muy bien, usaba el collar que él me regaló en una de nuestras salidas a la ciudadela –el cual tenía una peculiar forma que se había vuelto popular en Hyrule–, y usaba nuevos zapados que combinaban muy bien con mi vestido y con el color de mis uñas y labios. Tomé el presente que le tenía como sorpresa a Link y salí de mi habitación dispuesta a verlo y decirle cuánto lo extrañaba.

–Permítame escoltarle, mi Lady –se ofreció un guardia al verme salir por la puerta principal.

–No te preocupes por mí, me encontraré con Link –le comuniqué muy contenta.

–Entiendo. Se ve muy hermosa Princesa, que tenga suerte.

–Gracias.

Caminaba alegre, pero sin descuidar los rasgos característicos que una princesa debe aprender. Este día era tan perfecto: el sol brillaba pero no molestaba, el ligero viento acariciaba los árboles que danzaban con mucha elegancia, los habitantes en la ciudadela se encontraban en paz y realizando muy bien sus actividades –algunos de ellos se acercaban a saludarme y hacerme cumplidos–. No habría pedido un día diferente a este para reencontrarme con Link.

Me di cuenta de que llevaba rato caminando sin saber dónde estaría mi amado, cuestioné a una vendedora de verdura si lo había visto pasar por aquí.

–Sí, se veía muy contento –respondió ella y yo sonreí.

–¿Me diría a dónde se fue?

–Lo vi entrar en ese negocio de "tiro al blanco".

–Muchas gracias.

Me apresuré a entrar en el mencionado sitio, crecían mis nervios y mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte mientras me acercaba ahí para verlo después del tiempo sin saber de él. Pero sentí que mi corazón se detuvo al entrar y verlo con otra…

–¿Zelda, estás bien? –abrí mis ojos y lo vi.

–¿Qué me pasó?

–Te desmayaste –me dijo y sonrió, parecía estar alegre de verme– ¿Te sientes bien?

–Sí, sí –dije levantándome-. Creo que me tropecé a entrar –inventé una escusa.

–Me alegro…

Después de eso me distraje, pero recuerdo que me presentó con su "acompañante": una chica de cabello rojizo y brillantes ojos color azul. Me contó que durante su última travesía había logrado un lazo con ella y que ahora ellos pasaban juntos mucho tiempo. Sólo le dije que me alegraba por él y salí de ahí llevándome el regalo que le tenía (ni siquiera lo notó) antes de comenzar a llorar.

Volví al castillo evitando hablar con cualquiera y ocultando mi estado de ánimo, entré a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama. Miré por la ventana un bello atardecer y me atormentó el deseo de haberlo contemplado con él.

Todavía no lograba aceptar lo que acababa de pasar, llevaba años saliendo con Link, no estábamos oficialmente comprometidos pero todos sabían que nos amábamos. Al menos yo creía que él me amaba…

La noche llegó y pasé de mirar el atardecer a buscar la luna, pero no conseguí verla esa noche. Frustrada me quedé mirando el techo de mi habitación. Tardaba en parpadear, mi rostro estaba húmedo pero no me importó limpiarlo, sólo pude pensar en que Link y esa chica pelirroja se besaban bajo el cielo estrellado que un día él compartía conmigo.

_**Ella no debería estar con él**_

Llevábamos un rato en el comedor del castillo, le había prometido a Link que lo invitaría a comer al volver de su última aventura, él llevó a esa pelirroja a mi castillo.

–Y entonces apareció un lobo, una creatura fácil de vencer pero en ese momento estaba muy cansado y con una gran herida en mi pierna. Creí que me mordería pero Marian me estaba buscando por que había olvidado mis brazaletes de poder que me había quitado para comer…

–Sí, Link es un poco distraído –añadió ella simpática -. Entonces vi a Link en el piso y golpeé al lobo con un palo que encontré ahí. Y decidí quedarme cerca de él para cuidarlo.

–¡Oye! –renegó-, no necesito que me cuiden.

–Pero te encanta mi presencia.

Ellos me contaban cómo se conocieron, en realidad parecía que hablaban ellos solos. Me sentía sola, notaba cómo lo había perdido tan rápido, quise llorar, pero no lo haría frente a ellos, aunque quizás no se habrían percatado de lo que hiciese, estaban muy ocupados mirándose con ternura el uno al otro.

En eso Link se levanta y siendo cortés lleva los platos a la cocina –cuando cualquier sirviente pudo haberlo hecho- dejándome a mí sola con Marian.

–Y, ¿qué tal se ha portado Link? –pregunté para romper el silencio.

–No creas que no veo lo que intentas.

–¿Qué?

–No finjas, "Princesita" –replicó como atacándome con palabras-. Sé que no has olvidado a Link y que pensabas que al volver aquí podrías recuperarlo.

–Oye, yo no…

–¿Acaso me dirás que no lo amas?

–Yo, yo, pensé que…

–¿Qué? ¿Qué él te amaba?

–¡Cállate! ¡Guardias! –Ordené– Sáquenla.

–¡Esto no te hará recuperarlo! –gritó mientras la sacaban de mi castillo.

Pero tenía razón: Link me había olvidado. Luego todo se oscureció y desperté. Sentí un gran alivio al saber que sólo fue un sueño.

Volteé a la ventana y ya había amanecido, noté que seguía vestida como el día anterior, me levanté y vi que colgaba de mi cuello el collar que Link me había regalado: un bonito collar con un corazón rosa. Me lo quité y lo arrojé al otro lado de mi habitación. Caminé a mi armario y busqué un vestido sencillo para ir a pasear, tomé uno azul. Después me despinté las uñas, limpié mi cara y cepillé mi cabello.

Salí del castillo, y caminé sin rumbo fuera de la ciudadela. Sólo caminaba por el campo.

–¡Cuidado!

Una chica en un caballo venía hacia mí, parecía que estaba fuera de control. Utilicé magia para detener al caballo.

–Vaya, eso estuvo cerca –exclamó-. Hola, soy Maroon. Gracias por, bueno, eso que hiciste.

–No fue nada. Y mi nombre es Zelda, es un gusto conocerte.

–¿Cómo la princesa?

–No como; La Princesa –le corregí.

–Vaya, su Alteza –e hizo una reverencia.

-¿Es tu caballo?

–Sí, lo estoy entrenando. ¿Qué hace por aquí, Princesa?

–Sólo camino –bajé la mirada.

–¿Está bien?

–Sí, es sólo que… nada.

–Puede decirme, no lo contaré.

–Es sobre Link…

–¿El Héroe del Tiempo?

–Sí.

Le conté lo que me pasaba, necesitaba contárselo a alguien y ella parecía buena persona. Incluso le hablé sobre mi sueño, el que por alguna razón no conseguía olvidar. Ella me escuchó atentamente todo el tiempo, me sirvió un vaso de leche y me contó su opinión sobre mi asunto, luego hablamos otros temas y logré distraerme de lo otro.

Miré por la ventana y noté que ya había oscurecido, pero Maroon me ofreció pasar la noche con ella. Yo acepté con la escusa de estar lejos de mi querido castillo pues Link podría buscarme en éste.

Maroon me preparó la cena y platicamos un rato antes de dormir, me ofreció la cama disponible que tenía en su cuarto. Dormí sin complicaciones, y tuve otro sueño donde me topaba con Marian, y fue tan insoportable como el anterior.

Fui despertaba súbitamente por guardias de Hyrule, llevaban toda la noche buscándome.

–Me disculpo, necesitaba un descanso.

–Debió haber avisado, Princesa.

–Lo sé, no se repetirá. Vámonos.

Me despedí de Maroon y fui escoltada de vuelta a mi castillo.

Llegando al castillo Link y Marian estaban ahí. Link me dijo que habían venido por que yo le prometí invitarlo a comer, le dije que estaba muy cansada pero que podía pedirles a mis sirvientes lo que ellos quisieran comer y que yo iría a descansar un rato. Aunque realmente temía que mi sueño se realizase.

Subí a mi cuarto y saqué un cobertor de mi armario, no sentía frío pero quería estar sin luz. Pero no dormí, en ese rato reflexioné lo aprendido con los sheikas: _el dominio de sentimientos_, _el deber de nacimiento_ y _las almas gemelas_ entre otras lecciones. Recuerdo que durante mi estadía con ellos creí haberme enamorado de uno de ellos pero no, es confuso ese estado. No quise pensar que Link se había dado cuenta de que de verdad no estaba enamorado de mí, pero lo hice.

Llamé a un guardia para preguntarle si Link y Marian seguían en el castillo. Me dijo que Marian se había retirado por un asunto, pero Link estaba abajo preocupado por hablar conmigo. Me intrigó mucho eso último, ¿acaso quería que le hiciese algún favor? ¿O estaba preocupado por mi salud?

Decidí bajar a verlo, se veía como de costumbre: distraído, mirándolo todo, vestido con su ropa de siempre y cargando tantos objetos consigo como si cada vez que saliera tuviese que enfrentarse a algún monstruo o algo parecido.

–Hola, Link –lo saludé.

–Zelda… –me siguió con la vista mientras yo bajaba las escaleras– ¿Te sientes mejor?

-No realmente.

–¿Qué te sucede? Ayer te veías bien.

–No es nada.

–No parece nada –parecía preocupado, tenía sus brillantes ojos azules fijos en mí–. Oye…

–¿Sí?

–Me debes un abrazo de bienvenida –me dijo sonriendo, me confundió.

–¿Qué?

–Siempre que vuelvo de algún lugar después de pasar rato sin vernos me das un abrazo en cuanto piso tu castillo.

Él se estaba portando algo juguetón conmigo

Decidí abrazarlo, tal vez sería la última vez, él tomó mi abrazó muy contento. Continuaba confundida, tal vez había pensado mal al verlos juntos, ¡sí! eso debió haber sido: simple paranoia. Pero para estar segura de ello le pregunté a dónde había ido ella.

–¿Marian? Ah sí, teníamos que hacer algo pero le dije que se adelantara. Por cierto, debo irme ya.

–Entiendo –bajé la mirada.

–Nos vemos después.

–Sí…

Bueno, creo que Link se preocupó por mí y esperó a saber si me sentía mejor en ese momento. Pero no me dijo nada. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

En eso noté una pequeña caja del tamaño de mi palma encima de la mesa de la estancia con un pedazo de papel que decía: "Para: Zelda". Era la letra de Link, su inconfundible letra poco legible distintiva de él. Y me había traído un regalo.

Rápido desamarré el listón mal anudado que sujetaba las dos partes de la caja para averiguar qué había ahí dentro…

–Princesa –me interrumpieron–, su padre requiere de su presencia ahora mismo.

–Dile que me dirijo hacia allá.

Tuve que volver a amarrar el paquete y subí a la torre donde mi padre miraba por la ventana. De camino ahí dejé el paquete en mi habitación.


	2. parte 2

_**La serenata de Kokiri**_

La tarde anterior mi padre me regañó por haber pasado la noche fuera del castillo, aunque sus palabras eran duras, las pronunciaba con serenidad:

–¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo haberte pasado?

–Hyrule está en paz, Padre, además sólo fue una noche.

–Ninguno de tus antepasados durmió una sola noche fuera de este castillo.

–Un edificio no me hará ser digna de reinar nuestra tierra.

–No, pero deberías seguir los ejemplos bien ejecutados por tus antepasados…

Mi padre replicaba una y otra vez que era necesario comportarme como los antiguos reyes de Hyrule para poder gobernar correctamente; yo le decía que eso había funcionado en sus tiempos y que se volvía inútil con cada generación que pasaba.

–Basta de discusiones –pronunció–. El motivo de haberte llamado hoy es porque algún día, cuando alcances los veintiún años, deberás ser coronada y deberás reinar Hyrule correctamente. Y para ello debes realizar todas tus lecciones, las cuales me han dicho no has realizado en tres días.

Para evitar discutir más sólo dije que me pondría al corriente con mis lecciones ya y fui a ver a mis maestros y realicé las lecciones atrasadas pero terminé muy cansada y me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y mandé adelantar mi lección de piano y geografía para tener la tarde libre. Acabando, un guardia me escoltó hasta la biblioteca donde compré un libro que quería leer.

Era una novela literaria, la mayoría de los libros son sólo portadores de ciencia e investigación, pero de vez en cuando algún artista transmitía un mensaje y lo publicaba para que los demás se enteraran o sólo se entretuvieran.

Este libro se titulaba "Durante la noche que cayó la luna" y contaba la historia de dos soras que se atraían mucho y de cómo la sora hembra componía canciones para él intentando que se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía. Me encantó el hecho de usar la música para interpretar el amor entre dos personas. También en este libro estaban escritas todas sus canciones, mi favorita era la de "pregunta la vida", que decía:

_Y si la vida me volviese a preguntar_

_si estoy lista y dispuesta a amar,_

_le diré que la siguiente vez_

_a la persona correcta querré…_

_Y si la vida me volviese a preguntar_

_el momento en que deseo morir,_

_yo le voy a contestar:_

_después de con él ser feliz…_

Leía muchos libros para alejarme de la realidad y éste venía con notas musicales sobre las canciones de Marín –la escritora de las canciones del libro. Así comencé a aprender a interpretar cada canción que en éste publicaba.

Un par de días después que conseguí el libro se rompió una cuerda de mi violín y salí al mercado de la ciudadela a conseguir una. En un puesto de cosas variadas encontré un juego de cuerdas en buen estado, y me encontré con Saria.

–Hola, Princesa.

–Saria, me agrada tanto verte.

–¿Qué hace aquí, Princesa?

–Vine buscando una cuerda para violín, y para mi fortuna encontré todo un juego –dije en tono triunfante.

–Suena bien. Yo vine buscando una lira, Link me pidió ayuda con una serenata.

–¿Enserio?

Link se preparaba para llevarle serenata a alguien. Volví a mi castillo.

Un buen rato frente al espejo cubriría el hecho de que llevaba días desvelándome adelantando lecciones; esperaba ansiosa una serenata de parte de Link. Ya mi vestido favorito estaba recién lavado e incluso traía puesto mi collar de corazón.

Salí al balcón principal y después de contemplar un atardecer adornado con nubes casi de lluvia, esperé muy ilusionada que Link llegara con su ocarina y a Saria con una lira y escuchar una linda serenata, aunque Link no cante muy bien.

El reloj de mi castillo anunció la medianoche y yo estaba sola en el balcón, él no vino. Tomé una vez más el collar y lo arrojé con poca fuerza pero con magia suficiente para alejarlo de mí. Me sentía muy herida, y me había dado cuenta que había sido muy torpe al pensar que Link me trajera serenata, ya ni me había buscado desde esa vez que sólo vino a comer.

Fui a dormir, debía levantarme temprano para mis lecciones de metafísica y _anatomía de las creaturas de Hyrule,_ que había ordenado adelantar muy temprano.

Me levanté a la hora programada y asistí a lecciones todo el día: de piano, de violín, algebra, geometría, magia, geografía, comportamiento real e historia universal de Hyrule. Creo que había fastidiado a mis maestros pero había cumplido con lo que debía y que me mantenía distraída de los hechos recientes que quería olvidar.

_**Mi coronación.**_

Había pasado una noche invadida por algo de desilusión, me desperté al mediodía pero quería seguir durmiendo. No lo conseguí, debía cumplir mis deberes reales…

Pasaron muchos días y fui superando el dolor que sentí, me enfoqué en dedicarme cumplir lo mejor posible mis deberes, incluso mi padre ya estaba seguro de que, si mantenía este ritmo, podría decidir el futuro de Hyrule adecuadamente cuando fuera coronada como Reina.

Comencé a tomar lecciones de pintura, destaqué un poco entre los demás pero debía pulir detalles en mi técnica.

Un día cabalgaba junto con Maroon por el campo de Hyrule pero interrumpieron nuestro paseo cuando uno de mis guardias fue a buscarme para decirme que habían herido seriamente a mi padre.

Volví rápido a mi castillo, solicité ver a mi padre, pero ya era tarde, una flecha le atravesó el corazón. Pero con el último aliento que pudo lograr anotó en un pedazo de papel, que decía: "En tus manos está el destino de Hyrule. Eres joven pero confió en ti; sé que te he criado bien. Te amo."

Fue tan grande la tristeza que sentí en ese momento, mi padre era duro pero siempre me trató con cariño y apoyo, y más cuando mi madre falleció. Que me lo hayan arrebatado así… era, devastador. Aún así no lloré, será por ya haber derramado muchas lágrimas por Link o por que sabía que podía pasar por esto.

–¿Princesa, está bien?

–Sí, avisa a los demás que corran la noticia: "El Rey de Hyrule ha sido asesinado y la Princesa Zelda será coronada como Reina mañana".

–Claro.

Llamé a otro guardia para que hiciera los preparativos para enterrar a mi padre, después bajé a la sala principal y vi a Link revolviendo los muebles reales de ahí. No supe qué decirle, pero llegó Maroon y lo echó de ahí.

–Link dijo que olvidó algo aquí la vez pasada que estuvo –me dijo Maroon.

–¿Qué habrá sido?

–No lo sé, pero ya la ha herido mucho, Princesa. Además, existen mejores personas en Hyrule.

En eso llega un guardia a avisarme que ya estaba todo lo necesario para mi coronación y que podríamos sepultar los el cuerpo de mi padre en cuatro días.

Le dije a Maroon que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos antes de que fuera mañana y la invité a presenciar mi coronación y a una fiesta después de eso.

Pedí al sastre real un nuevo vestido para mañana y fui a desempolvar la corona que solía usar mi madre y que usaría a partir de mañana. Luego dormí.

La ceremonia fue temprano y duró lo que debía. Acabando fuimos todos al salón para eventos del castillo, previamente arreglado para la ocasión, ya estaba un grupo musical tocando canciones típicas de Hyrule y la pista de baile comenzaba a llenarse por las alegres parejas que asistían esa tarde.

Parecía que todos tenían pareja hoy, todos menos yo. Me deprimí una vez más hasta que vi entrar a Link junto con Marian. Apenas los vio Maroon fue tras Link, que por la forma en que se movía, noté que ella lo regañaba.

Mi mirada se perdió hasta que me di cuenta de que Marian estaba junto a mí.

–Buenas tardes, Princesa. Disculpe, quise decir "Reina".

–¿Eh? Ah, sí. Buenas tardes.

–Felicidades por su coronación.

–… Gracias.

Talvez me había desmayado y soñaba que Marian era amable y considerada o de verdad lo era.

–¿No le parece una linda tarde?

–Eh… Sí, aunque no falta mucho para anochecer. Oye…

–Dígame, Reina.

–¿Has pasado mucho tiempo con Link últimamente?

–Sí, ha estado ayudando a reconstruir mi pueblo.

–¿Sólo eso ha estado haciendo?

–Bueno, hace unos días me llevó serenata porque festejaba mis dieciséis años…

–Ah, entiendo.

Bien, Link no había preparado serenata para mí pero sí para su nueva "amiga" a la que vio a diario por todo el pasado verano…

–Link es un chico dulce y lindo –la escuché decirme, lo demás fue cubierto por mis pensamientos. Quise llorar.

–Debo retirarme un minuto. Ahora vuelvo, Marian.

–Sí, ¿se encuentra bien?

–Sí, estoy bien.

Caminaba con algo de prisa cuando el líder de la banda me llamó cantar con ellos.

–Necesito hacer algo en este momento.

–Sólo será una canción –me alentó, de la misma forma que todos mis invitados.

No logré negarme y tomé lugar entre la banda.

Pedí ritmo de balada y pensé en alguna canción para cantarla. Vino a mi mente la de "Te esperaré a la orilla del mar" otra más de las canciones de Marín.

_Días atrás, cuando a diario solía sonreír_

_Solía mirar el cielo, pues tú estabas para mí._

_Días atrás, cuando me invadía la alegría,_

_Era por ti, por creer que nunca te perdería._

_Pero el tiempo pasó, y la voz del destino dictó:_

"_nada dura por siempre; todo tiene su fin"_

_Ese día lloré, y no he vuelto a sonreír._

_Pero con poca esperanza, más mi fe y mi confianza._

_Te esperaré a la orilla del mar._

_Sentada sobre la arena, miraré cada puesta de sol._

_Sé que volveremos a estar juntos los dos._

_Días atrás, cuando a diario solía sonreír_

_Solía mirar el cielo, pues tú estabas para mí._

_Días atrás, cuando me invadía la alegría,_

_Era por ti, por creer que nunca te perdería._

_Pero el tiempo pasó, y la voz del destino dictó:_

"_nada dura por siempre; todo tiene su fin"_

_Ese día lloré, y no he vuelto a sonreír._

_Pero con poca esperanza, más mi fe y mi confianza._

_Te esperaré a la orilla del mar._

_Sentada sobre la arena, miraré cada puesta de sol._

_Sé que volveremos a estar juntos los dos._

_Te esperaré a la orilla del mar, no desistiré jamás._

_Contaré cada grano, si fuese necesario,_

_Para volver a decirte: "Te amo"…_

Terminé de cantar, sé qué todos mi invitados aplaudieron con mucha fuerza y que muchos también supusieron que cantaba por la muerte de mi padre. Pero yo cantaba por Link…

–Reina Zelda, eso fue espectacular –sinceró Marian–. No conocía ese tipo de música.

–Gracias. Y es una de las canciones que aprendí con un libro; una de mis favoritas.

–Pues, sonó fantástica. Por cierto, Link la anda buscando.

–¿Link?

–Sí, creo que está con una chica pelirroja…

Fui a buscar a Maroon a ver si estaba Link con ella y lo estaba. Ella lo regañaba por lo que me había hecho pasar. Me acerqué a ellos pero estaban tan centrados en su discusión que no se dieron cuenta.

–¡La Reina está triste por tu culpa!

–Sólo fui un poco descuidado. Pero merezco hablarle.

–¿Por qué tendría derecha a hablarle alguien que le agrietó el corazón hasta hacerlo pedazos?

–¡Porque yo la amo…!

Esas palabras hicieron eco en el salón, la banda dejó de tocar para, junto con los demás presentes, dirigir la mirada a Link.

En cuanto Link se dio cuenta de que lo miraban notó mi presencia.

–Zelda…


	3. final

_**El paquete olvidado**_

Segundos después de ser el centro de atención, ordené a la banda seguir tocando y todos volvieron a sus asuntos. Le dije a Link que me buscara en mi habitación al terminar la fiesta, mientras tanto que se divirtiera un rato.

La fiesta acabó poco después de la medianoche, unos sirvientes se quedaron a limpiar, mis invitados se fueron y yo subí a mi habitación a cambiarme.

No sabía si estaba contenta o preocupada, pero sí estaba muy nerviosa por lo que pasaría. Me abstuve de fantasear como las veces pasadas, pues no soportaría una desilusión más.

Pasaron algunos minutos y oí a alguien golpear mi puerta.

–Adelante.

–Hola… –era Link.

–Hola –seguía nerviosa–. ¿Te divertiste en la fiesta?

–Ah… Sí, muy buena música.

–Y… entonces…

–Zelda, Lamento haber provocado que pensaras que ya no te amaba y que a Marian sí y que te hayas arreglado tanto y no estar contigo para apreciarlo, y por ser tan distraído como para perder la sorpresa que te tenía y…

–¿Sorpresa? –Interrumpí– ¿Qué sorpresa?

–La vez que vine a visitarte junto con Marian traía una sorpresa para ti, o creo que la traía. Pero no pude dártela.

Busqué debajo de mi cama y ahí estaba el paquete cubierto por polvo.

–¿Es este paquete? –se lo mostré.

–¡Sí! No imaginas cuánto me costó. Y al creer que lo había perdido me puse a juntar rupias para comprar otro; pero juntar rupias ya no es como cortar hierba. Tuve que trabajar para conseguirlas y cuando las junté todas otra vez, ya no quedaban más como ése.

–¿Qué es lo que hay adentro, Link?

–Ábrelo…

Tomé el paquete con mucho cuidado, le desamarré el listón y rodaron lágrimas de mis ojos, ¡lágrimas de alegría! Era un anillo de compromiso.

–Zelda, ¿te casarías conmigo?

–¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Te amo, Link!

Lo abracé muy fuerte y lo besé con mucho cariño. Toda mi felicidad disipó los recuerdos de aquellos días torturadores. Mi amado Link siempre me amó…

–Ah, por cierto. Encontré esto varado por el campo de Hyrule.

–Por las Diosas, mi collar. Perdón, estaba muy enojada.

–Sí, lo noté. Me cayó en la cabeza.

–Lo siento.

–No te preocupes, hay que preparar la boda.

–Sí…

Bueno, en unas cuantas horas iniciará la ceremonia y el comienzo de una vida junto a la persona que amo. No quiero esperar…

_Hoy, estoy a pocos segundos._

_De que se unan nuestros mundos._

_Y pintar sobre este lienzo,_

_una historia de amor eterno._

_Cada pincelada que das en mi corazón,_

_Es más cálida que una mañana con sol._

_Yo estaré para ti,_

_Y sé que tú estarás ahí._

* * *

**Saludos lectores, aquí termina este fic [ :) ] sí fue algo corto, pero espero les haya gustado.**

**Agradezco a Princess Aaramath por el apoyo para publicar todo este fic. Almenos a una persona de por aquí le agradó mi historia. Y perdón por terminar la primera parte de tal forma [ n - nU ] fue por hacer drama.**

**Espero que sigan mis siguientes historias, saludos.**


End file.
